


It's Kihyun... But In A Skirt

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [51]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, School Uniforms, Uniforms, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Biting his lip on a groan of approval, Changkyun leaned back, admiring the sight of Kihyun donned in a schoolgirl uniform and straddling his lap.How did Changkyun get in this position exactly? Well, it started with a dare, like many things often did in the Monsta X dorm.[Changki]





	It's Kihyun... But In A Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + Kihyun crossdresses as a dare and it turns Changkyun on (top Changkyun/bottom Kihyun) (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Swallowing thickly, Changkyun arched his head back, gasping as he sees the stunning sight of Kihyun’s legs, completely bare up until the sinfully small schoolgirl skirt that ended barely over the curve of his ass. Kihyun chuckled a bit, his cheeks warm with a barely concealed embarrassment that made him worried about the prospect of his boner peeking out from under his skirt. To help with this, he quickly moved to sit on Changkyun’s lap, ass flush against the rough denim of Changkyun’s pants. Biting his lip on a groan of approval, Changkyun leaned back, admiring the sight of Kihyun donned in a schoolgirl uniform and straddling his lap.

How did Changkyun get in this position exactly? Well, it started with a dare, like many things often did in the Monsta X dorm. It was lighthearted enough at first- Minhyuk and Jooheon had playfully mentioned a bright pink, plaid schoolgirl uniform that they’d bought as a prank in Japan a while ago, and that they really should make use of it again. The vibe had been really good, pretty funny actually, and as a joke- Minhyuk dared Kihyun to put on the outfit and finally make use of it after all of these months.

Most were excited about seeing what they assumed was going to be a pretty hilarious sight of Kihyun in an ill-fitting schoolgirl uniform, but Changkyun was harboring some not-so-innocent feelings for the boy that got in the way of his ability to react properly given the situation. Just at the thought of Kihyun’s legs, so bare and pretty in such a cute skirt… well, it drove Changkyun wild. He knew he was acting weird, and that the others would definitely pick up on it if he didn’t watch himself, but he couldn’t hide his feelings anymore.

When Kihyun walked back into the living room, his face flush and eyes teeming with sexual energy, Changkyun couldn’t control his lust for the man any longer, and groaned softly, roaming his eyes down Kihyun’s gorgeous body. It’s Kihyun… but in a skirt. How could he look this much different? Kihyun’s stunning, shapely legs so revealed, his crotch barely covered by the edge of skirt… it was sexy as hell, and Changkyun wanted nothing more in this moment than to grab Kihyun by the hips and grind into him, feel the skirt drape around his lap as he pounded into the boy.

Apparently Changkyun’s arousal was more evident than he expected, and Kihyun started to pick up on it, glancing at the boy curiously as he strutted into the room, skirt swishing with every minute motion. The crowd erupted in laughter and other amused reactions; Minhyuk seemed more than pleased to see the outfit finally getting some proper use. A few exchanges passed amongst them, none of which Changkyun was paying any attention to, and then out of the blue, Minhyuk asked Kihyun to really make use of the uniform, joking about doing a dance or otherwise giving them a show. Kihyun took it a slightly more creative route, as he was starting to get pretty turned on by the whole situation, so he plopped down onto Changkyun’s lap, his back to Changkyun’s face, which is where they found themselves now. 

“Ahh, gross,” Minhyuk muttered between laughs, sparking another bout of laughter from the other boys in the room. Kihyun shrugged, getting comfy on Changkyun’s lap, spreading his thighs bit by bit as looked up at Minhyuk, his expression cheeky. 

“So, what were we talking about before all of this~?” Kihyun asked, giggling a bit, pressing his ass further into Changkyun’s lap as he looked over at the boys around him, all seated on the couch beside them. Hyunwoo and Hoseok seemed pretty nonplussed with the development, more amused than anything, while Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon were seemingly appalled with the way Kihyun was acting.

“I honestly don’t even remember,” Jooheon replied, blinking a few times as he turns away from Kihyun and Changkyun, leaning back into the couch.

“Hehe, I guess my beauty just wiped your memory,” Kihyun cheekily replied, sparking an intense eye-roll from Minhyuk. Shaking his head, Minhyuk grabbed the television remote, flicking on the power and trying to distract himself from Kihyun’s sassiness.

“Uh huh, are you gonna take off that outfit now?” Minhyuk asked, his voice barely retaining any of his amusement from earlier. Kihyun chuckled, scooting his butt down off Changkyun’s lap until his ass was on the couch pressed against the side of Changkyun’s thighs, his legs now over the younger boy’s lap. From this position, Kihyun could feel that his skirt had rode up in the back, and flushed, feeling the cool air on his butt.

“Nah,” Kihyun replied, and reveled in the annoyed reaction that Minhyuk gave him.

“Okay, well, let’s start a movie or something then. I need something to distract me from _that_ ,” Minhyuk continued, sparking a cheeky giggle from Kihyun. Changkyun, meanwhile, finally dropped his gaze down to his side, and noticed the current predicament Kihyun’s ass was in. There, right against his leg, was Kihyun’s bare butt, clearly seen as Kihyun’s tiny, pink plaid skirt was flipped up. Changkyun swallowed deeply, his heart racing hard in his chest as he nervously flickered his gaze to the TV, knowing that his cheeks were flushed bright red. Why wasn’t Kihyun wearing anything underneath his skirt? Surely, he could’ve gotten away with wearing his briefs or even a pair of panties, but instead he opted for nothing? Changkyun didn’t know what to do with this knowledge, wondering what Kihyun was trying to play doing something so obscene in front of all the other members.

Kihyun covered his mouth, scrunching his eyebrows together as he also became flustered with the way this evening was progressing. Kihyun only planned to tease the boy a little, especially since Changkyun had been acting so strange around him recently. He honestly was starting to think Changkyun had a crush on him or something, but after the way he was acting now, Kihyun was pretty sure this was the case. With a little more confidence, Kihyun arched his back, moving his hand down to his butt and adjusting his skirt, pointedly making sure it didn’t cover him up any more.

Changkyun, in an attempt to look subtle, only occasionally glanced down at Kihyun, his heart throbbing as he watches the depravity unfold. It was confirmed now that Kihyun was completely aware of the state of his skirt, but was doing absolutely nothing to remedy the wardrobe malfunction. Changkyun exhaled shakily, moving his hand down to Kihyun’s thigh in a subtle attempt to feel him up that would look fairly innocent to the other members. Minhyuk had apparently found a movie, and the opening credits rang throughout the air, completely ignored by both Changkyun and Kihyun who were preoccupied with something much more interesting than whatever overplayed movie Minhyuk had found in 60 seconds flat.

Feeling Changkyun’s fingers resting against his thigh, Kihyun moved his hands to his face, covering up a shaky sigh as Changkyun began slowly moving his hands up and down. The feeling was like burning electricity, passing between the spots where their skin touched like a physical reaction to the tension building in the air. Realistically, Kihyun knew he shouldn’t be pulling this shit when there were so many other people in the room, or when he didn’t know for sure if Changkyun was even interested in him sexually, but he couldn’t help it anymore. He wanted to feel Changkyun’s hands on his body, and right now- he had that opportunity.

In an effort to encourage Changkyun’s wandering hands, Kihyun moved his hand onto Changkyun’s, pushing it up his thigh and closer to where he wanted to feel it most. Changkyun felt his eyes get hazy, swallowing thickly as he glanced down, watching the sexy expression Kihyun had on his face as he moved Changkyun’s hand to his butt. He looked so lewd, and completely adorable, his flushed cheeks and nervous eyes staring resolutely at the television screen in an attempt to appear nonchalant despite everything that he was doing. Around them, none of the other members were talking at all, and Changkyun could only hope that this wasn’t because they’d become aware of what they were doing, because at this point, he wasn’t willing to look away from Kihyun to confirm for himself.

With Changkyun’s fingers now edging towards the subtle curve of his ass, Kihyun then moved his hand away, biting his lip as he felt Changkyun finish the journey himself. Now in this position, Changkyun didn’t need any further prompting, instead finishing the work himself and pressing his whole palm against Kihyun’s ass cheek, squeezing it lightly. The visual was insane, and Changkyun’s cock couldn’t take all the stimulation without reacting any longer. Changkyun was now hard, groping his hyung who had his miniskirt flipped up in the middle of the common room with five other people in it.

With this realization burning in his mind, Changkyun groped Kihyun further, leaning closer to the boy and grabbing the older boy’s wrist with his other hand. He then moved Kihyun’s soft, delicate fingers towards his crotch, letting the older boy feel just how turned on he was by the situation. Kihyun bit his lip on a whimper, pushing his skirt down to cover his own erection. They couldn’t keep doing this anymore, not when anybody could catch them at any moment. Sitting up from the couch, Kihyun quickly started walking away from the crowd, hoping that nobody got a good look at him as he stood. 

“Eh? Where are you going?” Hoseok asked, his voice almost pouty. Kihyun nervously darted his eyes to look at Changkyun, hoping to convey to the boy to come with him.

“I’m gonna take off this outfit and clean up,” Kihyun replied, sparking an immediate response from Changkyun.

“I’ll help, hyung,” Changkyun replied, getting up from the couch and not-so-subtly adjusting his cock in the process. Luckily none of the other members seemed to catch on to the oddness, and the duo only got a few replies at all to the change in events. With the excuse now firmly in effect, Changkyun and Kihyun exited the living room, heading to their shared bedroom to hopefully do a little more than just clean up around the dorm.

As soon as they entered the room, Changkyun couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and pushed Kihyun against the back of the door, pressing his body against Kihyun’s. The air was fresh, untainted by the stiflingly tense vibe in the common area, and the privacy was both refreshing and inspiring. Kihyun felt like something was truly about to change, that now that they were alone together in this position, they’d actually be able to break the ice and start showing their true feelings for each other.

“Hyung,” Changkyun began, his voice low and dripping with an unfiltered lust that sent a shiver down Kihyun’s back. He wanted it, and so did Kihyun. The progression of this seemed obvious, right? “I need to feel you,” Changkyun continued, sparking a whimper from Kihyun’s lips, one that he quickly moved to cover up with his hand. “No baby, don’t cover it up. We’re alone now, it’s just you and me. And I want to hear your pretty voice,” he drawled out, his deep, sexy voice cutting through Kihyun’s thoughts like a knife.

“Changkyunnie…” Kihyun sighed out, his eyes flashing with a certain guard that Changkyun desperately wanted to break down. He wanted Kihyun to feel absolutely sexy in this position, just like he did earlier when he walked out wearing that outfit. With a new resolve fueling him, Changkyun leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Kihyun’s and kissing him. He didn’t want to do anything too intense immediately, but that wouldn’t be the case for the whole night, as Changkyun was already putting so much effort towards holding back as it was.

The moment their lips touched, Kihyun wanted nothing more than to get even closer to Changkyun, to feel his body against his and to truly dismantle everything keeping them physically apart. Deepening their kiss, Kihyun groaned, pressing his hips flush against Changkyun’s and rubbing their clothed erections against each other. The feeling was burning hot, and Kihyun groaned, parting their lips to let out a needy, desperate moan.

“I want you closer,” Kihyun sighed out breathlessly, staring intensely into Changkyun’s eyes and hoping to convey just how much he wanted him. Changkyun smiled a bit, the ends of his attractive lips curled up just barely, as his eyes glinted with an undeniable dominance that almost startled Kihyun. Changkyun looked so unexplainably attractive, Kihyun wondered why they hadn’t done this sooner. 

“Get on the bed, then,” Changkyun replied, and Kihyun smiled a bit, quirking a brow but otherwise doing as the maknae instructed.

“Don’t forget, I’m your hyung,” he reminded Changkyun, plopping down onto the bed, his eyes flickering up to watch Changkyun get onto the bed beside him, his eyes dark and almost playful. 

“Hehe~” Changkyun noncommittally giggled, focusing instead on trying to make Kihyun feel good, and also admiring just how beautifully he looked in that outfit. His gorgeous, shapely legs accented by the smallest, cutest miniskirt… it was too tempting for Changkyun to resist, especially now that they were alone together, and that Kihyun seemed more than willing to do something a little spicier with him.

Running his hands across Kihyun’s thighs, Changkyun pushed them up the hem of his skirt, groaning as he locates Kihyun’s erection. It was tenting the front of his skirt, and was fairly obvious from the outside, but to feel it so hot and heavy in his hand was pure bliss. Changkyun began softly stroking Kihyun, eyes flickering up to Kihyun’s face to watch him react to the stimulation. Trembling slightly, Kihyun spread his legs, moaning desperately at the feeling of Changkyun’s hand against his cock. He’d been craving this sensation for months now, and, honestly, because of their schedules, Kihyun hadn’t even had the time to do this to himself, so to feel it from Changkyun was even more intense than he could’ve expected. Despite this, Kihyun wanted Changkyun’s fingers somewhere even better.

“Lower,” Kihyun sighed out, flickering his gaze up to Changkyun’s eyes, swallowing thickly. Changkyun raised his eyebrows, moving his fingers down Kihyun’s cock, trailing over his balls and even further, his cheeks dusting pink as he presses a fingertip against Kihyun’s entrance. 

“Here?” Changkyun asked, blinking nervously as he presses his finger with a little more pressure, flushing further as he feels the tip dip inside ever so slightly. Kihyun nodded, leaning back onto the bed and spreading his legs. With this motion, Kihyun’s skirt flipped up further, putting him in an incredibly erotic position, his eyes hazy with lust and chest expanding with deep breaths. The atmosphere became heavier, and Changkyun inhaled deeply, trying to put his finger in deeper but being met by resistance.

“Ah, here’s the lube,” Kihyun said, reaching behind him and grabbing the bottle of lube he apparently kept within arm’s reach. Getting the bottle from Kihyun, Changkyun squirted out a few pumps, spreading it between his fingertips and then pressing a finger against Kihyun’s entrance. Biting his lip on a moan, Kihyun spread his legs, his hands curling around the edges of his skirt, gently pulling the skirt up, the motion erotic but so adorable it brought a small smile to Changkyun’s face as he pushed his finger inside Kihyun’s entrance.

Gasping as Changkyun is actually inside him, at least a little bit, Kihyun groans, clenching his fingers around his skirt and pressing his hips against Changkyun’s finger, trying to get him deeper inside. Getting the hint, Changkyun fully pushes his finger inside, moving to scissor it as Kihyun gets used to the feeling.

“Another,” Kihyun prompted, already desperate to feel more of Changkyun inside him. He’d been missing out on this feeling for so long now, and to finally have a taste, Kihyun needed it all at once. Changkyun raised an eyebrow, nodding, his gaze impressed as he hastily added another finger. The sight of Kihyun, cutely gripping his skirt and begging for more fingers inside him drove Changkyun absolutely crazy, and, with his other hand, Changkyun pulled out his cock from his sweatpants and started jerking himself off.

Watching Changkyun touch himself while fingering him, Kihyun groaned, feeling his cock twitch and bead with precum. The situation was dirty as hell, and Kihyun found himself actually really starting to like it… a lot. He never thought he’d actually like getting touched in such an erotic way by his maknae, but Kihyun was starting to come to terms with just how enjoyable it actually was. He was getting fingered in a miniskirt, and also getting more turned on than he’d ever gotten in his life.

Stroking himself with fast, powerful thrusts, Changkyun groaned, his eyes roaming over Kihyun’s body as he finger-fucked the older, his arousal getting stronger and stronger. Honestly, Changkyun didn’t have much experience with this kind of stuff, especially not with somebody he liked and respected as much as he did Kihyun, so the fact that he was getting close to orgasm didn’t come as much of a surprise to him. He held back from immediately cumming, however, instead making sure that Kihyun would cum alongside him. 

“Changkyunnie… harder,” Kihyun slipped out, pushing his thighs up a little, getting the angle just perfect so that Changkyun’s fingers would hit his prostate with every thrust. Changkyun did this and more, using the strength of his entire arm to pleasure Kihyun, his eyes staring solely at the boy’s face as he fingered him. The smell of sex permeated the air, and Changkyun belatedly realized that he was actually dripping precum at this point, too.

Now with Changkyun treating him so roughly, Kihyun knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. The situation was already so erotic as is, and now with Changkyun putting so much force into it, Kihyun felt his control slip bit by bit. Opening his eyes to look into Changkyun’s, Kihyun was startled by the intensity he was met with, flushing a bit at how much Changkyun clearly just wanted to make him feel good. With this realization, Kihyun knew he was gone.

“I’m gonna cum-” Kihyun spat out, his eyes rolling back as every last bit of his restraint slipped away. Biting back a scream as Changkyun finger fucks him with enough force to actually make Kihyun’s body physically move across the sheets, Kihyun cums, his whole body trembling from the intensity. He never even touched his cock, the cum dribbling from his twitching tip languidly, but it was still just as satisfying as cumming any other way. Now that his responsibility was fulfilled, Changkyun started truly fucking his hand, and came alongside Kihyun, squirting his cum onto the boy’s stomach between deep, erotic moans.

“Wow,” Kihyun sighed out after several moments of collecting himself, his heart still racing in his chest. Changkyun nodded, his breath coming out in heavy pants, but there was a slight regret on his face. They’d cum so fast… and Changkyun knew that he wouldn’t be able to last another round today, so he wouldn’t be able to truly experience all of the pleasures Kihyun had to offer. 

“If only I got to feel you closer,” Changkyun regretfully said, swallowing as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He hadn’t cum that hard in months, and it was all thanks to Kihyun’s sexiness.

“We’ll do more next time… when I’m not in a skirt, heh,” Kihyun said, still trying to catch his breath from cumming so hard. Changkyun smiled, the expression pure and sweet.

“Aww…” he replied, a little disappointed. “But hyung looks so sexy in women’s clothes…” he pouted, trying to hopefully convince Kihyun to do this again sometime. Kihyun flushed, raising his eyebrows as his eyes darted down, his heart pounding with a growing attraction.

“I’ll think about it…” <3


End file.
